Scooby Doo
by Poupustar
Summary: The cast of Yu Yu Hakusho along with me and my cousin star in a special Scooby Doo episode. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!
1. Puppy power!

This is my first fanfic so don't get mad if it is bad.  
  
In this crazy fanfic, the cast of Yu Yu Hakusho star in a special episode of Scooby Doo featuring,  
  
Kuwabara as Scooby Doo, Yusuke as Shaggy, Kurama as Freddy, Princess (my cousin) as Daphene, Poupustar (me) as Velma, And Hiei as Scrappy Doo,  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the Yu Yu Hakusho cast or anyone in this fanfic except myself.  
  
If you get lost on who is who.this'll help you ^_^ Well here it goes! Scooby Dooby Doo!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Director- GET READY! YOU'RE ON IN 5 MINUTES!  
  
Hiei- Why do I have to be Scrappy?  
  
Princess- because you are short.  
  
Kuwabara- Well, WHY DO I HAVE TO BE SCOOBY!?  
  
Poupustar- because you sound like Scooby and you pretty much look like him.  
  
Kuwabara- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I DON'T WANNA BE SCOOBY!  
  
Director- SHUT UP! You're on!  
  
*Music starts playing*  
  
Singer- Scooby Dooby Doo, who are you? We got some stuff to do now. Scooby Dooby Doo, who are you? We need some help from you now. Come on Scooby Doo, I can't see you! Pretending you have the chicken flu. But you're not foolin me cuz I can see that your face is all blue. You know we got a mystery to solve so Scooby Doo be ready for your act! Don't look back! And Scooby Doo if you don't come threw you're going to have a Scooby smack! That's a fact! Scooby Dooby Doo, who are you, so get your big butt right up here. If we can count on you, Scooby Doo, I know we'll run away from here.  
  
Shaggy- Groovy man! Like far out! Look at this all you can eat buffet table!  
  
Daphene- Like yeah! Thanks to Scooby, we caught all those monsters at the bank and like got all this money to spend! Like, can we go to the mall later Freddy?  
  
Freddy- why not? I need a new groovy pair of pants anyway.  
  
Velma- Looks like we're not going to the mall *points to Scooby Doo and Shaggy who are pigging out at the buffet table*  
  
Scooby Doo- Hey! Being Scooby Doo is fun!  
  
Shaggy- *whispers* that's not in the script Kuwabara I mean Scooby!  
  
Cashier- Okay that's 50 bucks  
  
Everyone- WHAT?  
  
Freddy- Oh well at least we booked a groovy vacation at the Bahamas.  
  
*10 minutes later, everyone hops into the Mysery machine? *  
  
Director- CUT! WHO STOLE THE T FOR THE MYSTERY MACHINE?  
  
Scooby Doo- That's "Mysery" machine.  
  
Director- Whatever KEEP GOING!  
  
*10 minutes later, it starts to rain as the "Mysery" machine makes its way to the airport but they get lost on the way because they let Shaggy drive*  
  
Shaggy- *places map in front of the windshield* O.k. so we are in.uh.where are we?  
  
Freddy- Like, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore.  
  
Scooby Doo- we were in Kansas?  
  
Freddy- it is an EXPRESSION!  
  
Scooby Doo- oh.  
  
*The Mysery Machine hits something with a loud "THUMP!" but keeps on moving*  
  
Velma- what was that?  
  
Shaggy- A speed bump I think.  
  
Director- CUT! YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO STOP THE MYSTERY MACHINE AFTER IT HITS!  
  
Everyone except the director- Its "MYSERY" MACHINE!  
  
Director- Whatever.  
  
*The Mysery machine slowly stops*  
  
Shaggy- what was that?  
  
Freddy- *takes out flashlight* Lets take a look.  
  
Daphene- be careful Freddy!  
  
Freddy- *whispers to Scrappy* Say your line.  
  
Scrappy Doo- *rolls eyes* *sigh* ruff ruff let me at em, let me at em, puppy power.  
  
Director- CUT! THAT'S THE WRONG LINE SCRAPPY!  
  
Scrappy Doo- Call me HIEI!  
  
Director- YOU ARE SCRAPPY WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!  
  
Scrappy Doo- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! *Attacks the director*  
  
Director- *Takes out pepper spray and sprays Scrappy in the eyes*  
  
Scrappy Doo- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!  
  
Director- Now be a good puppy and SAY YOUR LINES!  
  
Scrappy Doo- *sigh* I'll go! Da da da da da da Puppy power!  
  
Velma and Daphene- *giggles*  
  
Scrappy Doo- I hate this!  
  
End of first chapter!  
  
Please review! 


	2. Freedom!

Director- SAY IT!  
  
Scrappy Doo- no  
  
Director- SAY IT!  
  
Scrappy Doo- no  
  
Director- JUST SAY IT ALREADY!  
  
Scrappy Doo- no  
  
Director- I'll raise your salary.  
  
Scrappy Doo- let me think.uh.no.  
  
Director- Freddy, what does he like?  
  
Freddy- Nothing  
  
Director- oi!  
  
Freddy- Too bad they confiscated Hiei's sword before he came into the building.  
  
Director- I KNOW! I'LL STOP CALLING YOU SCRAPPY!  
  
Scrappy Doo- really?  
  
Director- Yes scrappy! Uh I mean Hiei.  
  
*Hiei walks off the stage*  
  
Director- where are you going? We made a deal! You are suppose to play scrappy!  
  
Hiei- Well *takes off costume* not anymore. I'm going to find my sword.  
  
Director- Why?  
  
Freddy- you'll know soon enough.  
  
Director- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE ALL FIRED!  
  
Kuwabara- FREEDOM! YAY FREE FOOD! *Steals all the food from the buffet table*  
  
Poupustar- Now what are we gonna do?  
  
Princess- Lets go get some pizza!  
  
Everyone- O.k.!  
  
The end?  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry this fanfic was so short.  
  
Anyway, I hope you liked it! 


End file.
